A Very Strange New Year's
by Amythista
Summary: “Well, this is boring,” said Stephi, breaking the silence. Arielle, Elphaba, and Fiyero glared at her. “Uh oh…” It's New Year's Eve, and five friends spend it chasing people, hitting walls, and deafening munchkins. Uh oh is right.


Author's Note: Everyone's writing Lurilimas or however you spell it, but I break the mold by writing New Year's! Yay! By the way, it's New Year's Eve right now. Happy 2009!

A/N #2: So...I decided to change some stuff. It's been a year and several stories since I wrote this, so hopefully it'll be better now. Happy almost 2010!

Disclaimer: I own Wicked. Also, my skin is green and I'm richer then J.K. Rowling and Bill Gates put together.

If you're thinking "Wow!" then sarcasm is a foreign language to you.

This is dedicated to Glinda from Elphie. Happy New Year, Glin.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp was reading. At least, she was trying her hardest to read, as her roommate did an odd little dance around the room. It was New Year's Eve, and Galinda was going to a New Years party, and had spent the last several hours trying to persuade her friend into going, too. However, she soon realized that she only had two hours to get ready-oh, the agony!-and promptly stopped nagging and began screaming.

"Elphie!!!" she fretted as she continued hopping around the room in a way that Elphaba soon realized meant that she was having a Galinda spazz attack.

"WHAT WILL I WEAR??" screamed Galinda.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey, Jylef, what was that high-pitched noise?"

"No idea. Do y'think that Rahinla'll be at the party?"

**Back in the room:**

The greener-skinned of the two rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you plan out your entire outfit out yesterday?" she asked her roommate, who scoffed.

"Please, Elphie! That was SO yesterday. I need a 'today' outfit! Where's my rosebud ribbon?" She suddenly barked at Elphaba, who gave her friend a concerned look and pointed at a pink ribbon on the ground. "There?" she said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Elphaba Thropp! That's MAGENTA!" screeched Galinda. I feel bad for Jylef and his roommate.

Elphaba stared at her blonde roommate, who was now grabbing dresses from her closet.

The taller of the two girls sighed and continued to read.

The phone rang.

Galinda popped her head out of the wardrobe.

"Could you get that?" she asked Elphaba, who gave her a look that meant one thing and one thing only.

"It's cancelled!" wailed Galinda after a mad dash to the phone.

"Mm."

"Kystafina came down with a cold!! This is just AWFUL!"

"Oh no," said two girls who popped out of nowhere. Galinda shrieked.

"Stephi! Arielle!" said Elphaba to the girls. "What are you doing here?"

Arielle shrugged. "Stephi wanted me to add us to the story for some reason. Good thing, too, my cousins were beginning to annoy me."

Galinda grinned and wrapped all three of them in a hug. Perhaps better classified as a strangle.

"Galinda-not breathing-"choked the authoress.

"Sorry," said Glinda. She let go of them, somewhat reluctantly and everyone stood around awkwardly.

"Anyway, Stephi cancelled the party for you." said Arielle brightly, and Glinda suddenly lunged for Stephi, who ducked. Galinda hit the wall. Literally.

Elphaba sighed as there was a knock on the door. Arielle went to get it.

It was……….Fiyero. Arielle rolled her eyes at how cliché this was.

"Oh, for God's sake," she said disgustedly.

Fiyero stepped in.

Elphaba looked at him.

Fiyero looked at her.

Elphaba looked at him.

Fiyero lo-

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" screamed Arielle.

"Hi Fiyero," said Galinda, still dizzy from the wall. Fiyero glanced at her, and so the evening began.

Hours later, it was 11:00. Here are the events until midnight.

11:00-Glinda, everyone noticed, had fallen asleep.

Arielle sighed, but, being a Fiyeraba addict, had to make the story THAT much more cliché. She frowned.

Suddenly she turned her head to the audience. "A review would be very much appreciated, folks!"

Arielle maaaagically hung mistletoe, and she and Stephi escaped for a few minutes, because Arielle doesn't like writing mush.

When Arielle and Stephi returned, Elphaba and Fiyero were talking rather enthusiastically. Arielle was bored. Stephi was bored. In fact, Fiyero and Elphaba were bored too. With this thought, they all glanced towards Stephi. Except Stephi, of course.

"Well, this is boring," she said, breaking the silence.

Arielle, Elphaba, and Fiyero looked at her with a malicious look in their eyes.

"Uh oh…"

Later on, after the Great Chase, all were lying down, exhausted from their chasing of Stephi. As soon as the clock stuck midnight, they gathered together and laughed and talked the New Year in. They said their goodbyes, Fiyero went back to his room, Arielle returned to surfing fanfiction, Stephi returned to waiting for Arielle to respond to her IM soon, and Elphaba fell asleep.

Then Galinda woke up, and realized that the show was all hers...

"I'm Galinda! Hi! Today on "The Galinda Show, we-"

**THE END**

AN: I know it was terrible, but my friend wanted me to. Two hours until 2009…review and tell me how bad it was!

-Amythista (and Glinda, aka Stephi)


End file.
